


The Real Roy Harper Discovers The Real Miley Cyrus

by GlitzBlitzer (KatanaKarnage)



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: does this count as crack?, featuring Miley Cyrus but only in description, will I ever finish my WIPs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 08:38:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10681680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatanaKarnage/pseuds/GlitzBlitzer
Summary: Yet another step in catching up with a society that left him behind.





	The Real Roy Harper Discovers The Real Miley Cyrus

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-post with Tumblr. Also, why aren't there any fics about Arsenal discovering Shake Weights, or selfies, or Sia, or self-driving cars, or anything else that became popular/memetic during his cryostasis?

_“What the fuck?"_

His breath fogged up the glass front of the convenience store.

Roy ("Is that still my name? Why’s it feel it’s not mine?”) was in need of a new SIM card for his Samsung Galaxy Edge. His last phone was an iPhone. As in the FIRST one. 

He missed eight _fucking_ iPhones. One for each year in the freezer (“Bigger sizes don’t count, and neither do pretty or cheap versions of the same phone”). Maybe that’s why he didn’t get the ‘Special Edition’ when it came out. Too many memories that didn’t exist because of Cadmus (“That’s first-world problems for ya, Roytoy. You’re pissy over tech and not the fact that they TOOK YOUR DAMN LIFE AWAY FROM YOU”). 

_Regardless,_ he preferred the flexibility of the new Samsung phones when he was beginning (read: trying) to get in touch with society once more. Encryption would only go so far though; the League’d eventually be able to track his phone again (”Let’s be real, they still are”), but it made sense (read: made him feel better) to not have a SIM card purchased by Ollie.

He wrote down Roy and Jade’s numbers (“Holy shit, I’m an uncle”) and Jim’s (“I’m gonna be so fucking tall”) and anyone else who wasn’t Oliver Queen (“It’ll always the League and _their kids_ before me, that’s a fact we can both agree on”). He already had Dinah’s number memorised. 

He first notices her eyes, like looking at the eye of a silver storm from straight above. Her lips and brows are soft, and so are her cheeks.

_“She has piercings,”_ he mutters to the soft breeze. _“Awesome.”_

(”Oh sweet fuck wait a goddamn second where is her hair is it tied back she’s got blonde highlights now that’s pretty cool I guess oh my hot god her hair’s short now it looks so cool what the fuck that’s great.”)

Miley Cyrus aged well, apparently.

* * *

The new YouTube layout was super weird but he was glad they switched to a thumb rating rather than the stars (read: THOSE DAMN STARS). He typed her name in the search bar (”Hannah Montana was overrated anyway”) and was only slightly worried by the first thumbnail. Not because of the undercut and dye job (”It’s glorious, you look amazing Miley”), but the look in her eyes. 

[He clicked.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LrUvu1mlWco) And I suppose you could imagine how he reacted.


End file.
